


Meet me in the Moonlight

by Jupe



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/pseuds/Jupe
Summary: Your obligatory quarantine fic featuring sylvix being adorable dorks.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Meet me in the Moonlight

Felix groans at his laptop and the wall of text in front of him. He’s almost done with this assignment. Just one more proof-reading and it should finally be done, but his brain really isn’t capable of doing that right now. His head feels like it’s going to explode if it has to process one more sentence regarding microbiology.

His gaze wanders over to the couch, where Sylvain is spread out, eyes fixed on the Switch in his hands. Felix doesn’t know how that man was so fast with his assignments, but he wishes he could just be done already and join his boyfriend with whatever game he’s playing.

He watches him for a while, trying — and failing — not to grin like the lovestruck idiot that he is. He just can’t help it when Sylvain is so caught up with his game that he doesn’t even notice Felix’s obvious staring. Eventually, he looks up and as soon as Sylvain’s eyes meet Felix, his lips immediately form into a wide smile.

“Done with your assignment?” He asks, sitting up straight now and slightly tilting his head. Felix chuckles upon seeing the state that he’s in. Sylvain’s hair is a mess and Felix is pretty sure that this is the same shirt he was wearing to sleep. He can’t blame him. It’s not like they have anything to do other than sit around, and Felix really couldn’t care less what Sylvain looks like. He’s unfairly handsome either way, so it doesn’t matter to him.

He sinks back into the chair with a groan, running a hand through his hair and trying to tug back the strands that have seemed to escape his loose ponytail. “No, I’m not. It just won’t end. I swear, I hate this so much.”

Sylvain chuckles. “Poor Fe! You should take a break”, he opens his arms and scoots back against the pillows behind him to make space, “and come here!”

Felix is really tempted, but he also knows that once he leaves the desk in favour of Sylvain, he won’t be coming back. It takes only one look to know that if he was right there in Sylvain’s arms, he’d be too comfortable to bother even thinking about college again. _Then again_ …

“Feeelix! Look at how much space there is for you. Don’t you wanna sit here with me?” Sylvain fake-pouts a little when Felix doesn’t move. _Fine._ He still has a few days for this, so how much could it really hurt?

Sylvain grins as Felix gets up and drags himself over to the couch, practically dropping into Sylvain’s arms. He sits down sideways, his legs stretched over Sylvain’s lap and his head comfortably sinking against his boyfriend’s chest. Sylvain presses a kiss against his temples and tightly wraps his arms around Felix.

“Better?” He asks, pressing his nose into Felix’s hair. Felix just nods and brings one hand up to rest it on Sylvain’s chest, fingers slightly curling into his shirt. He could stay like this forever, surrounded by the comfort and warmth of Sylvain. His head already feels much better, now that there is less thinking about far too complex explanations of whatever this paper was about again and more _Sylvain is so warm and soft. This is nice. I like this._

There was another kiss, this time on the top of Felix’s head, then Sylvain’s arms reached around him so he could go back to playing his game.

“What are you even playing?” Felix mumbles into his chest without bothering to look up. He watches as his fingers play with the seam of Sylvain’s shirt, hardly even registering that it’s his own hand doing that. Maybe he could just fall asleep like this. Sylvain is really nice to take naps on.

“Animal Crossing”, Sylvain responds, nuzzling his nose further into Felix’s hair.

“Again?” Felix asks amused. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so busy!” Sylvain yells out in an attempt to defend himself.

Normally, Felix would’ve tried to argue that, but he can’t be bothered right now. He doesn’t have the energy to act offended. All he wants is to stay like this and take in dwell in how peaceful he feels.

“You should let me visit some time.” He mumbles instead, turning his head just enough to glance up at Sylvain. The latter grins at him and gives him a quick kiss on the nose.

“I was actually hoping you’d come over later. I’ve got some things to tell you.” Judging by Sylvain’s voice, he’s pretty excited about whatever it is. Felix ponders the pros and cons of getting up and grabbing his Switch now opposed to staying like this and doing it later. He decides that Sylvain’s excitement will be worth doing it now. When Sylvain is like this it usually means that he’ll only cuddle Felix more after showing him what he wants him to see.

Felix notices his Switch lying not too far away but, to his dismay, just out of his reach. He sighs.

“Syl, do me a favour and hand me my Switch.”

The grin on his boyfriend’s face is clearly audible when he speaks. “Oh, are you going to come visit me right now?” Felix nods.

Sylvain eagerly stretches his arms to reach for the other Switch, handing it to Felix with a “Hurry up!”

Felix resumes his position on Sylvain’s lap while waiting for the game to load, while Sylvain keeps telling him to be quicker.

When he finally arrives at Sylvain's island, he’s immediately greeted by the other’s character. The island has definitely changed since he last came to look at it.

“You _definitely_ have too much time. Did you really do all of this over the past week?” Felix asks as he’s led across the island. It looks like Sylvain really put a lot of effort into creating new rivers and inclines, planting trees and spreading items all around, all while still keeping it relatively tidy — in typical Sylvain fashion. His boyfriend shrugs.

“Yeah. I probably do have too much time. But more importantly, do you like it?”

“It’s alright”, Felix replies, leaning up to kiss Sylvain’s cheek to make sure he knows that he does, in fact, like it.

Sylvain smiles widely as he leads Felix further to the back of the island. There, on a little stone area right next to the water, is a table, surrounded by a few candles that illuminate the area even with the sun already gone. Above them the stars are shining brightly. Felix looks at Sylvain with one eyebrow raised. Sylvain chuckles.

“It’s been a while since we went on an actual date, so I thought I’d make up for it like this.” He sounds almost sheepish and Felix notices Sylvain’s cheeks take on a slightly pink hue (He decides not to acknowledge his own blush). He softly smiles at his boyfriend.

“This is great, thank you. I’ll gladly go on an Animal Crossing date with you.” Hearing that, Sylvain grins and gives Felix another kiss, this time on his lips.

“I love you, you know?” He peppers several more kisses across Felix’s face, until both of them are laughing.

“Of course I know. I love you too”, Felix smiles. He’s really lucky to have someone like Sylvain.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired by an island I have on my own island... Just that I can't take anyone on dates there. But for sylxiv it seemed to be just perfect.
> 
> Also, I was originally planning to write Sylvain almost freezing, but I thought that maybe I owe him something nice after almost killing him yesterday (And to give him a break before the thing I've got planned for tomorrow : ) )


End file.
